Fallen For You
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Grimmjow amaba a Ulquiorra. Tan simple como eso. No solía decirlo, pero lo pensaba muy seguido. Yaoi, GrimmUlqui.


Yupi! Mi primer GxU! My esta super happy! Está muy dulce y lleno de miel con azúcar y cajeta, pero ustedes me dicen haha

Pareja: GrimmjowxUlquiorra

Advertencias: Yaoi, OOC, cursi!Grimmjow, muerte de personaje

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, gracias a Dios, no querrías que fuera mío.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow amaba a Ulquiorra<p>

Tan simple como eso. No solía decirlo, pero lo pensaba muy seguido.

Amaba _todo_ de él—bueno, en su mayoría.

Grimmjow amaba los ojos de Ulquiorra. Le gustaba la manera en que le observaba, con ese inexistente brillo en ellos. Como cuando estaban en la sala de juntas con Aizen_-Sama _y el resto de los espadas. Grimmjow, siendo el buen tarado que era, sólo observaba a Ulquiorra durante las juntas, pensando en lo afortunado que se sentía; Ulquiorra le ignoraba, era de esperarse, pero cuando los dejaban ir, veía Grimmjow y le decía que era un imbécil, un estúpido y que si no ponía atención podía cometer un error que lo mataría después, y sus ojos verdes le reprochaban incesantemente. Grimmjow sonreía y le contestaba que mientras Ulquiorra estuviera a su lado, no necesitaba nada más; el moreno sólo peleaba en contra del deseo de patearle entre las piernas justo en ese momento, pero no negaba el comentario de Grimmjow.

También amaba como se sentía su cabello. Era suave, corto y negro; nada especial—aunque para Grimmjow lo era. Algunas veces, mientras estaban recostados en la cama de alguno de ellos, la cabeza de Ulquiorra sobre el regazo de Grimmjow, al de ojos azules le gustaba pasar los dedos por su cabello, lentamente y con un amor cursi que sólo expresaba por ese espada en específico; Ulquiorra por lo general se quedaba dormido. Grimmjow sonreía cada vez que pasaba—se veía tan inocente, como si el hecho de estar _muerto_ y tener un _hoyo_ en tu _cuello_ o _vientre _no afectara para nada tu mundo. Exactamente así se sentía.

Amaba besarlo y sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearle el cuello y sus dedos acariciar su cabello. Grimmjow sentía que eran esos besos los que lo mantenían en pie y con ganas de ganar. Y es que nada ni nadie era más perfecto (todo gracias al amor), a pesar de que pareciera que todo en Ulquiorra era pequeño y frágil, aunque pareciera que si le rodeaba con suficiente fuerza, esa cintura se partiría. Sí, todo era pequeño y frágil—no sus ojos, esos daban miedo cuando el más bajo se lo proponía.

También estaba que Grimmjow _siempre_ quería besarle. Deseaba estar ahí _siempre_. Y _siempre_ era una palabra muy fuerte para Grimmjow.

También le gustaban sus piernas, a Grimmjow le gustaba mucho acariciarlas en cualquier momento que tuviera oportunidad. Eso hacía enojar al cuarto espada. Y es que, en su opinión, las personas (hollow) no podían andar por ahí tocando piernas ajenas, era descarado y grosero, sin mencionar que podrían descubrirlos. Por supuesto, Grimmjow lo ignoraba, aunque cada vez que intentaba acercarse y que el moreno percibía esa intención, el de cabello claro terminaba con un buen golpe y dolor de cabeza por días, aunque eso no quitaba la sonrisa de imbécil de su rostro. Pero Ulquiorra valía la pena… _esas piernas_ valían la pena.

Grimmjow de verdad le amaba.

Y era por eso que seguía con él. Cualquiera que viera a Ulquiorra podría decir que era frío y que daba miedo, y tal vez eso era cierto, el moreno no hacía más que sentarse y ver a la nada como si hubiera una televisión imaginaria por ahí. Muy a pesar de eso (todos tienen detalles malos, decía Grimmjow con frecuencia mientras Ulquiorra le miraba atentamente) Grimmjow no veía defecto alguno en Ulquiorra. Si había un problema entre ellos, era siempre culpa suya, Ulquiorra sólo tenía que escuchar como Grimmjow se disculpaba muchas veces—a pesar de haber sido disculpado al segundo o primer _¡lo siento!¡No volverá a pasar, lo prometo!_

Sí, no importaba nada mientras Ulquiorra siguiera ahí. Mientras siguiera ahí para él y solo para él—Grimmjow no imaginaba su vida sin la impasible expresión de Ulquiorra. Sin sus ojos verdes, sin sus labios _blancos _y_ negros,_ sin su _pequeña_ cintura y su _pequeña_ cadera, sin sus manos y brazos, sin sus… nada. Era tan simple de entender. No viviría sin él. Y fue por eso que cuando estaba en el suelo, con un terrible dolor en su cuello y la humedad de su propia sangre haciéndole sentir frío, se dio cuenta de que morir era la única manera de aliviar el dolor que sentiría al dejar de percibir el reiatsu de su _pequeño_. Porque Grimmjow sabía, ese Kurosaki sólo había ido a Hueco Mundo para arruinar su vida, sólo para hacerle morir en vida (si se puede considerar vivo a un hollow). Y fue porque amaba a Ulquiorra que lo último en lo que pensó antes de desvanecerse fue la sensación en sus dedos del corto, suave y negro cabello de Ulquiorra; que no era nada especial, pero sí para Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Terminado~(8) Estuvo MUY corto, no mas de mil palabras, hehe.<p>

Boo-Yah! Lo considero algo presentable. ¡Deja tu review! Sacrifica esos segundos de tu tiempo para que una autora amante de los tacos pueda ser mejor.

Gracias.

—AquaSandyLed


End file.
